Bennet and the Beast
by dwaby
Summary: Elizabeth Bennet is a Magazine writer, Will Darcy is her Editor and first impressions always stick. Beauty and the beast inspired. modern p/p. R/R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Elizabeth Bennet was running late for work again. "Shit" she said, as she jumped out of bed and rain into the kitchen to get her much needed cant-think-without-it morning coffee. Sitting at the breakfast table enjoying the morning sun streaming through the large windows was Jane who was reading the newspaper. Jane was the sweetest, most beautiful, generous person Elizabeth knew, and was her best friend. She was also her sister.

Lizzie loved their apartment. Well it was actually Jane's apartment, but after Lizzie returned from her years of travel, Jane had insisted she moved in with her, and the now shared the beautiful apartment, right in the centre of New York. Lizzie always saw the apartment just like she saw her sister, light, elegant and classic. The apartment had high studded ceiling, with cream walls and hard wooded floors. A hint of light blue floated throughout the apartment, through the curtains and pillows give the beautiful effect. Large expansive windows filled the open spaced kitchen, dining lounge area, and gave an impressive view of the city at night. Effortlessly beautiful, Lizzie always thought, just like Jane

"Lizzie, I got your breakfast ready for you, it's here on the table", Jane said with a smile. "Coffee too", she adding after noting the distressed look on her sisters face. Jane had always been the organised one out of them, always calm and collected, which made the two sisters a perfect match, as Lizzy was far from organised. Sitting on the table was a French toast, with blueberries and Lizzie's 'Moring coffee cup' which was a extra large cup.

"You seem more rushed than usual this morning" Jane said as she turned the page of the news paper

"igs mundag dane" Lizzie said as she took a mouthful of French toast.

"Sorry didn't quite catch that" Jane said giggling.

Taking a gulp of coffee Lizzie followed with "sorry, its Monday Jane, I have a weekly meetings on Monday morning remember?"

"That's right I forgot, your weekly hounding" Jane laughed to herself thinking of previous Monday nights listening to Lizzie replay them for her. "With your inability to every be on time, I sometimes wonder whether we should swap jobs"

Lizzie laughed "it's a good idea, only I don't know how to sew" she said with a smile

Jane was a brilliant fashion designer with her own label that was just about to "hit the big time". This meant she was able to work, whatever hour she liked, which also meant she could sleep in much to her sisters dislike, not that she ever did sleep in. Jane had always been the one to get up at 6.00am to do yoga and then make a healthy smoothie of some sort, whereas Lizzie was more the type to wake up a little before 12 and walk round in her pyjamas all day. This was somewhat of a problem when you had 8.00am meeting.

Fortunately for Lizzie, it was worth it as she loved her job, and although she missed her sleep, she wouldn't swap with her sister ever. Lizzie was a writer/photographer, (mostly writer more of a hobby photographer though it did come in handy) for a magazine where apart from the early mornings she was able to go almost anywhere and write about anything. She loved her job, she loved her boss, she loved her office, she loved her work related card, and she loved the people she worked with, apart from…

"Will I'm a self-righteous ass who can't fit though doorways cause my heads so big Darcy" Lizzie said to herself as she thought about the meeting ahead of her.

"You're not still hating on him are you?" Jane asked as she got up the rise her dishes.

"Hating on _him_!" Lizzie spat. "He'sthe one hating on me, not the other way round, Oh yes" she said standing "he's hating on every single little thing I do" pounding the coffee cup down on the kitchen in rhythm with every word.

"Please don't break my cup, sweetie" Jane said with a little smile as she carefully removed the coffee cup from Lizzie's hand. "And he's your editor Liz; you have to be nice, at least"

"He may be my editor, but he's not my boss, thank god" she added as she started walking back down the hall to her room. "Fortunately Edward seems to love me, so Darcy can suck it!" she yelled from her room. Jane followed her to her room holding her coffee in one hand and her phone in the other. "Lizzie come on, he can't be that bad" as she leaned on the door frame of Lizzie's walk in wardrobe as Lizzie tried to decide what to wear. "You don't know, Jane you haven't meet him though you will, tonight in fact, don't forget, you're my date" she said turning to Jane.

"Date?" Jane asked "what for?"

"please don't tell me you forgot, I have that work party tonight remember, I told you about it weeks ago, remember I lured your with free champagne and food, and prime people watching real-estate, think of all the rich people". People watching was one of the girls favourite hobbies.

"Oh yeah, it's even on my calendar" Jane said as she scold through her phone "and of course I will get to me the notorious Mr Darcy" she said happily

"nice of you to remember" Lizzie replied sarcastically "don't get to excited though" Lizzie said dryly turning back to her clothing "You'll no doubt want to kill yourself after you meet him and all his gloriousness" she said "not to worry, I have many well thought out suicide methods, all very effective" she said laughing at the shocked look on Jane's face "just joking Janie, sort of" she added under her breath. "Anyway, thank god there's an open bar"

"Lizzie! It's a Monday you can't get drunk!" she said outraged "Charlotte said he wasn't that bad, at least not as bad as you make him sound"

"That's was he wants you to think" Lizzie said in a childlike way, turning round again, holding up two blouses "which one?"

"The cream one, cause the blue ones mine" Jane said snatch the blouse out of her sister's hand, sounding half annoyed, half amused.

Lizzie shrugged unapologetically and continued "the guy is straight out rude! To everyone, apart from Edward of course, Ed loves him, lord knows how he managed that" she said as she walked into the bathroom to get ready.

"Well perhaps you should trust Edwards Judgement" Jane as she sat down on one of Lizzie's seats. Lizzie stuck her head out from behind the door wearing her favourite high waisted cranberry shorts and a white bra, with her tooth brush in her mouth and a astonished look on her face "Well" Jane continued "he likes you so much" she said pointedly "he must be a good judge of character" she said with a smile, "and you might want to put your top on before you go into the office today". Lizzie made a face and returned to the sink to spit.

When she walked out of the bathroom she was dressed, wearing a cream silk blouse that Jane had pointed out. " I do care what Edward thinks" Lizzie said walking back into the wardrobe to find her favourite pair of black, ruffled Giuseppe Zanotti ankle boots, " Darcy's a prick" she said finally as if to end the debate. Lizzie thought herself to be a good judge of character, and Will Darcy and Elizabeth Bennet's first meeting had set her opinion of Darcy firm in her mind.

Lizzie was running late, again. It was her first day at the magazine so she had spent way too much time trying to decide what to wear, so of course she was late. Running into the building and waiting impatiently in the elevator, stepping out straight in a very tall, dark and handsome Mr Darcy, who had been carrying him much need second cup of coffee, which went flying, straight into Lizzie, and a only few drops landing on Mr Darcy's very expensive looking pants ( or so Lizzie tells the story). "Great! Just Great, thanks for that" looking up at Lizzie angrily, "thanks, now I have to go home and change, and get these dry-cleaned!" Lizzie of was shocked she could think of anything to say. Lizzie standing there drench in this man's coffee, had expected him to apologise.

"You know what, that's fine, don't say anything, I'm sure you don't know how much this is going to cost to get cleaned!" he said angrily, looking down at his pants, "I thought all the interns knew how to ride elevators". After the last comment Lizzie was pissed, and bough herself up to her fullest height, and give him her thoughts.

"One this is not my fault, it's your coffee, two don't you dear start talking to me about dry-cleaning bills Buddy" pointing a threatening finger at him "it's not like your, um I don't know, covered in your no doubt chai trim latte, weaker then Betty White lifting a plane, Coffee" Lizzie taking a step closer to the man, who was considerably taller than her by a head which made her dislike the man even more as it meant she had to look at to talk to the man "three I'm not a intern, you asshole, I'm a writer for this magazine and who the hell are you to judge me?"

The man, now very red in the face opened his mouth to respond, but not before a voice from behind then, belonging to the editor and chief of the magazine Edward Harrison said "Ah Lizzie, I see you've met your editor, Mr William Darcy, Darcy this is Elizabeth Bennet, your new columnist". Both stood still completely shock, staring at Edward, who simply chuckled, turned around and walk down the hall, stopping only to say "oh and we have a meeting in five, I suggest you stop yelling at each other by then" continued down the hall, saying over his shoulder "makes it rather hard to hear me you don't stop talking is ,and you both know how much I love the sound of my own voice" he said with another chuckle before walking into his office and closing the door. Both Will and Lizzie stared at the closed door before remembering that each other was there. "Well" Darcy said dryly sticking out his hand which Lizzie slowly shook "welcome to the team"; he then turned and walked down the hall into him office, slamming the door behind him.

That was how Lizzie's first day started at the magazine, she then had to somehow find her office, clean herself up, and get to the staff meeting, where she had three arguments with Darcy, before she came to the conclusion that Will Darcy was the world's biggest ass hole.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

"Darcy!"

Will looked around in with surprise of hearing his name. He had been watching the light dancing on the strands of hair that feel around Elizabeth Bennet's face. Will now realised the entire boardroom full of people was now looking towards him, including Lizzie who was giving he a questioning look, as she too was wondering why he had been looking at her hair. "Sorry, what was it you were saying" he asked quickly, straightening up and looking up at Edward.

"I asked what your vote for the advertising is." Ed said, sounding rather annoyed, though a small smile played across his face as he slowly turned from Will to Lizzie then down to the papers in front of him.

They had all just spent quite possibly the longest 30 minutes listening to some old man drone on about the need to have a full page of advertising for mobility scooters, which had lead Will to find great interest in Lizzie's hair, who happened to be seated just opposite him.

"No" he said looking quickly at Lizzie, then up the table to Edward "a full page, for a product that is aimed at less than 10% of our demographic, it's not worth it, we are a young magazine, and those reader who aren't so young, feel young for reading it, none of these marketing campaign work for the mag" looking down at his list of presentations they had seen. "Everyone wants a page in this magazine, so why not get something we want, something that will work for the magazine"

"Good point Will" Ed said, looking pleased "Well everyone what do we want in our magazine, full page remember" he said looking round the table "Fashion designer" someone said, "Resurant" someone else said "Ipad" came from the back "No, no, those are all to conventional, besides you all have your own sections for that, come one people" Ed said looking round the room hopelessly "We have to be original, cutting edge"

"How about New York" Lizzie said quietly.

"How do you mean" Will said looking up confused.

"Well" she said turning toward Ed, but not before giving Will an annoyed look. "We all live here, it's what makes this magazine what it is, but how much do we know about it, all those things that make New York what it is, its hidden treasures, we can collaborate small business adverting under one marketing campaign, and because the page is empty for a year, it can change every issue"

Everyone fell silent to see Ed's response. He did one loud clap, which made almost everyone jump. " and we are back!" he said happily jumping up from his chair and walking down the room to stand behind Lizzie, placing him hands on Lizzie's shoulder " ladies and gentlemen, this women right her" he said smiling round the room, while tapping Lizzie's shoulder lightly " this women, is a genius, I love it!" he said looking across from Lizzie" William, I don't know where you have been hiding her, but I understand why, Brilliant" he said walking back to sit down "Like I could control her" Will said under his breath, a comment which received a swift kick under the table from Lizzie, he was about to respond just as Ed said "Lizzie, you will be in charge of it, Will, that means it under you, that ok with you?"

Will, quickly trying to recover from the unexpected jolt to pain now coursing through his shin said "of course, not a problem"

"Wonderful" Ed said cheerfully "you two can just work together on that" Lizzie quickly cut him off, "Hold on" she said looking surprised "together? Ed I assure you, I am will and perfectly able to do this by myself, I really don't need any _help_" she finished looking across at Will. "Lizzie in know your capable" Ed said to her sympathetically "We simply have to have an editor working on something like this, and as Darcy here is your editor it's only fitting"

"Really Ed, Charlie could work with me on it" she said pleadingly, looking down the table to where Charlie was sitting, who currently had a bemused look upon his face. "No, no Lizzie, William and yourself always work so well together" he said with a smile, while a soft laughter moved through the room "your, how should I say it, conflicting options always create the best read, No its final your working together, don't worry Lizzie it will be fantastic" he said to end to conversation.

Ed had always found it so very amusing to watch the two of them work together, from there very first meeting "Wow is that the time, it's almost half eleven, well how about we have an early lunch then" he said getting up and leaving the room, followed slowly by the rest of the room. Lizzie quickly collected her things and walked out into the hallway,

"Gees, low blow Liz" Lizzie turned to see Charles Bingley walking out of the boardroom to walk with her. She tried to give a look of ignorance, which he only laughed off and continued "I mean I didn't know you wanted to work with me so much, though I must say I'm flattered but I really don't think I'm your man, he said cheekily. Lizzie turned and smiled at him and said sarcastically "I always want to work with you Charlie" turning more sober "And come on, Me and Darcy, working together, it's hardly a good idea, it bad enough he's my editor, but to have to make decision together, it's hardly a recipe for success" she said turning into her office, to put her things away

"Speaking of recipes" Charlie said happily leaning on the back of a chair "You should taste this issues desert recipe, it's all chocolate, and caramel and cream and hazelnuts and their all" Lizzie had to lean against her desk to support herself as she was laughing so much from watch Charlie's expressive hand actions while trying to explain the dessert.

Charlie was the food editor for the magazine, and it wasn't just his job, it was his life. He had a passion for food that always inspired Lizzie, and as she was quite a fan of food herself they often had many intense conversations about their mutual passion. Charlie looking up in surprise at the reaction to his gestures, quickly put his hands down behind his back sheepishly and said " so when are you coming over for dinner, I've been promising to cook for you forever, you must think I can't actually cook" Lizzie laughed while going to pick up her handbag to look for her phone "well why not soon, your right, you're going to have to prove yourself sometime" Charlie began to say "well I can't have you over anytime soon because" But he was interrupted by someone at the door "Bingley, there you are" It was Will. "Hey Will, Lunch?" Charlie asked, which got returned with a short nod, Charlie turned back to Lizzie "so Liz, what are you doing for lunch" he asked looking down at the handbag that was now in her hands "What to join us?" He said with a smile

Lizzie returned the smile "No thank you Charlie, I'm going down to meet Charlotte, for lunch, but thanks for the offer" she said picking up her keys.

"Oaky" Charlie said now standing in the door way, where Will had once been, who was now further down the hall. "I see you later than, have a good lunch"

Lizzie made her way down to the basement leave of the building, where the Fashion department was held, and was where her best friend Charlotte worked. Lizzie loved it down there, it was quiet, and she could surround herself with beautiful clothing, and of course get to talk to her best friend.

"Charlotte" Lizzie called, through the large Wardrobe. "Lizzie? Is that you? Hey I'm in the shoes" Charlottes muffled voice was heard calling back.

Lizzie found her on a step ladder trying to reach the top shelf for a large white box "you know, if you have too many shoes, you can always share them round" Lizzie said with a smile, leaning against one of the selves, with her arms crossed.

"Ha" charlotte said, stepping down from the ladder with the box in her hand "Like I don't do that enough already"

The two walked back toward the front of the wardrobe, where many manikins stood, wearing the coming up issues fashion shoot. Lizzie jumped up to sit on one bench while Charlotte played round with one of the dresses.

"so" charlotte said looking up from the manikin "you excited for tonight" Lizzie gave a laugh and said "oh yeah, I love sending my Monday nights hanging round with my work colleges "hey" charlotte said looking up again "I'll be there, oh and is Jane coming?". "Yeah, she just as excited as you, it would seem" Lizzie said swinging her legs "oh yeah, I need to get a dress, let's go shopping while we are on lunch"

"how about not!" Charlotte said, looking disgusted, "I'm not about to waste my lunch hour shopping, I want food. Just grab something out of here". "Really?" Lizzie said looking excited, jumping down to look at some dresses on the rakes closest.

"Please" Charlotte said with a smile "you were never going to buy a dress! I know you, this was your plan all along" Lizzie laughed as said in an evils voice "yes, and it worked so very well did it not?" she then moved down the wardrobe to look at more dresses "Why aren't you wearing one of Jane?" Charlotte asked.

"Their all under rap before the big launch" Lizzie said walking back to where charlotte was standing "can I wear this one?" She asked smiling.

"oh yes, one shoulder Fendi dress, yes I like, that blue is perfect for you, hmm and I thing a nice pair of Christian Louboutin peep toes will finish it off perfectly" she said as she drifted off into the wardrobe and returned holding a pair of black shoes.

"Wow", Lizzie said laughing "you sure know how to accessories a girl" she smiling

"of course" charlotte said putting the shoes down "what are friends for? Come one lets blow this Popsicle stand, I'm hungry, we must prepare for tonight with food" she said laughing "I have a feeling tonight is going to be a good one"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lizzie and Jane arrived outside the party twenty minutes late. This was due to Lizzie underestimating how long it would take for her to develop her latest photos. She loved having her camera on her at all times, just in case she was able to capture a moment. Her latest was of Jane in central park that Sunday. She simply looked so beautiful; Lizzie couldn't not take photos of her.

Lizzie was of course wearing the outfit that charlotte had chosen, with her thick curly hair pulled back into a high ponytail. Jane was of course looking stunning. She was wearing a beautiful lilac dress that was synched in at the waist and then dropped beautifully to the floor, a dress she had just whipped up, much to Lizzie's envy. Her hair fell straight around her, with a soft curl at the bottom. Stepping out of the car, Lizzie thought Jane looked like an angle, which was also apparent to everyone else around them, as they all turned to admire this unknown beauty.

Jane completely oblivious to the reaction she created handed her keys to one of the men parking cars, and quickly walked inside, followed by her smiling sister.

Stepping into the very large, crowded room, Lizzie quickly snatched up two champagne flutes from a passing waiter, gave one to Jane and started looking around the room for charlotte. She spotted her on the other side of the room, talking to a large ground of fellow employees. Lizzie pointed her out to Jane and the two of them made their way through the crowd, to their close friend.

Charlotte spotted them coming. "Jane" she said excitedly, running up to her friend to give her a hug "how have you been? Where have you been?" directly the last question to the other sister, who smiled sheepishly, and took another sip of her drink.

"Well, Lizzie was running a bit late" Jane said smiling at her sister then back to Charlotte "so what we missed anything"

"No, actually" charlotte said, then in a quieter tone, directed at Lizzie more than Jane she said "Darcy and Bingley aren't even here yet. For I moment I thought you guys might have been coming together" she said teasingly to her friend.

"Wow" Lizzie said also in a teasing tone "it's like you don't know me at all"

"Ah ha" charlotte cutting her off " speck of the devil" she said looking over Lizzie's shoulder. Both Jane and Lizzie turned to see Will Darcy enter the room, already with his usual stern look on his face, followed by Charlie Bingley who was looking happy as always. The appearance to the two men seemed to change the mood of the room, and everyone seemed to become a lot more professional and civilised.

Jane watched the two with interest as they both scanned the room. "So which one Darcy and which one Charlie?" she said turning round to look at Lizzie and charlotte.

"Charlie's the blonde one that looks unnaturally happy" charlotte said watching the food Editor.

"and Darcy's the miserable looking prick who has the unique ability to share his misery with those around him "Lizzie said quickly "hey, he's kind of like a dementor like off Harry Potter, sucking the happiness out of those he's around, Dementor Darcy" she said smiling to Charlotte who simply laughed at her joke. Lizzie than watched Charlie as he watched Jane with great interest, as Jane turned back to look at Darcy

"But he is so handsome" she said almost sadly " Lizzie you really shouldn't call him a dementor, as appropriate as it may be, he is your boss" she said still watching the tall man move in and out to the crowd.

"Do you think it will be weird" Lizzie whispered to Charlotte and nodded towards Charlie, who was now walking swiftly toward the trio, apparently unable to remove his gaze from Jane, was unaware. Lizzie continued "if one of the editors feel in love with my sister" Laughing softly

Also laughing, Charlotte quietly said "I guess we are about to find out"

Though Lizzie had noticed Charlie watching her sister, she was unaware that someone was watching her. Will Darcy had stopped abruptly as he saw a flash of a peacock blue dress move into view. The woman wearing the dress Will could not recognise. She had a small frame, though it was apparent that she was not without curves. The dress fitted her beautify, falling softly over, what Will thought to be a perfect figure. Her hair was long and wavy, which bounced as she laughed. There was something familiar about that laugh, he had heard it before.

'_Oh god, its Bennet' _Will Thought, quickly moving around, hoping not to have been seen admiring the figure of_ 'Bennet'. _Will quickly moved to the edge of the room to get a good position to watch the group, which had just had Charlie join them.

It was indeed Elizabeth Bennet, who getting a better look at her face looked, Will had to admit to himself, even more beautiful then he could have imagined. She had soft make-up on, and every time she laughed, her face would light up. Will watched her curiously for awhile, before seeing Charlie talking intently with the blonde woman standing next to Lizzie.

Lizzie watched Charlie as he approached the small group. "Lizzie" he excitingly "you look wonderful" sweeping her into a hug before turning to say hello to Charlotte. Lizzie smiled to herself as she watched Charlie nervously look at Jane when he thought no one was watching

"Charlie" Lizzie said, deciding to put him out of his misery "this is my sister Jane, Jane this is Charlie Bingley, the magazine food editor"

"It's a pleasure to meet you Jane" Charlie said finally being able to turn his full attention on the beautiful blonde"

" I have heard a great deal of you Charlie, Lizzie is constantly talking of all the wonderful foods the two of you talk about, just the other day she finally made that wonderful risotto for dinner, she said you had been nagging her about, I glad you recommended it to her"

The two of them turned in towards each other and continued their quiet flirtation, while Lizzie turned back to talk to Charlotte each other.

Lizzie quickly looked up and was surprised to see Will standing at the edge of the circle, looking smart as usual, in a simple black suit.

"Hello Lizzie, Charlotte" he said nodding to both of them. Charlie looked up surprised to see his friend standing with them "Darcy, this is Jane, Lizzie's sister, Jane this is my good friend Will Darcy, also no doubt you know, Lizzie's Editor" he finished, smiling at Lizzie, who looked surprised at her name being mentioned.

"Yes I do know" Jane also said smiling at Lizzie, before turning back to Will to shake his hand "I have heard a lot about you, it's good to finally meet you"

"No doubt a somewhat navigate report you have heard?" he asked looking heavily at Lizzie. Jane smiled again and said sweetly "quite the opposite Mr Darcy, I assure you. Lizzie has only the nicest possible things to say that she can possibly muster"

A small smile appeared on Wills face "How very cleverly worded Miss Bennet, I see Lizzie wasn't the only one in her family to be blessed with such intelligence and quick wit" he said while stealing a quick glance at Lizzie.

Jane laughed softly "perhaps so, but not so blessed as Lizzie here, she has always been able to win verbal battles with anyone in the family, fortunately we have no brothers, I can only imagine how the clash on brain verse brawn could have gone. No Lizzie really is my main inspirations for any sort of verbal disrupt" she said smiling at her sister, who was shocked at Wills comment "and Please call me Jane" Jane said to Will.

"well then I insist you call me Will, or Darcy it really doesn't matter, you'll have to excuse me, I've just seen one of our older board members arrive, he gets rather annoyed when he doesn't get the VIP treatment" he said with a smile "it was lovely to meet you Jane, I hope you enjoy the rest of your evening"

"Thank you Will, it was lovely to meet you too" she said in sweet tone. Darcy quickly turned to the other three nodding towards them all "Charlotte, Lizzie If I don't see you again, have a good " he then turned and made his way through the crowd towards and angry looking out man

Jane and Charlie quickly returned to their intimate conversation, while Lizzie turned turn towards a rather shocked looking Charlotte. Charlotte said in a rather quiet tone "was it just me, or did Darcy just compliment you"

Lizzie just stood there shaking her head in confusion, then finally said "He was nice". The simple sentence put them both into shock, causing them to turn to watch the rather tall editor, who was now introducing the grouchy looking man, to many of the special quests scattered around the large room.

Jane quickly walked other to the two of them "Lizzie, I can't believe you lead me to believe Will to be such a horrible man, why he's perfectly charming" Lizzie snorted into her champagne flute, before saying "Jane, that man that was just talking to you was not William Darcy" Jane looked confused. Lizzie said "That is some perfectly respectable person, who has taken over his body, because Will Darcy, the real Darcy is in no way perfectly respectable"

"Lizzie, don't you think maybe" she was cut off as Charlie walked over and asked her to dance. Not wanting him to know they had just been talking of his good friends, she happily accepted and followed him to the dance floor.

"What the hell is going on" Lizzie asked sounding rather frustrated.

"Maybe Darcy was trying to make a good impression for Charlie" Charlotte suggested as they move their way over to the bar, "he obviously knows Charlie is interested in Jane, and doesn't want to seem like a complete asshole"

"I doubt it Char, in all my time of knowing those two, and all the girls Charlie's tried to date, Darcy has never tried to be nice , in fact it normally the opposite" Lizzie said thoughtfully, while throwing peanut from the small bowl on the bar, into her mouth. "Normally Darcy takes one look at them and tries to be a complete ass to them so they don't go and stamp all over Charlie's heart with their 6 inch stilettos" Lizzie turned round and leaned against the bar to survey the room.

"Maybe he's just wants to be nice" charlotte said taking a sip of her gin and tonic, while also surveying the room.

"Or maybe some gave him a lobotomy while he was sleeping" Lizzie said excitedly. The two friends laughed together while they watch Jane and Charlie dance together

The two friends spent much of the evening talking together or to a few of their work mates. Charlotte decided to go home early as she had to go set up a photo shoot early the next morning, so Lizzie was left by herself, waiting for Jane to drive her home.

Getting rather hungry she made her way over to the buffet table, but quickly dodged behind a large urn full of flowers standing near the table, as Will Darcy had also decided to approach the table, followed by Charlie

"Jane's just gone to the bathroom" Charlie said happily to Will.

"Wonderful Charlie" Will said in a rather bored tone "you seem to be enjoying yourself"

"yes, I am, Jane is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, she smart and funny, and so very sweet, I just can't believe Lizzie has never introduced us before this" Charlie said scanning the room obviously looking for Lizzie. Lizzie smiled to herself while silently listening. She was glad Charlie was already so fond of Jane.

"Yes" Will said also looking around the room "it's hard to believes she related to Bennet"

"Oh come on Will, you were complementing Lizzie on her intelligence not but an hour ago, id almost think you actually liked her" Charlie said giving Will a cheeky smile

"Please Bingley; commenting of the sharpness of Bennet's tongue is hardly a complement. She's hardly my best writer, and the fact that she gives me so much grief makes her almost impossible to work with. So please don't imply that I am anyway attracted to Bennet. Id more likely fall for you sister" he said in an angry tone.

"Attracted" Charlie asked "Darcy I said nothing about being attracted to Lizzie, I was merely commenting on your civil tone, but hey if that's the first thing that jumps into your head maybe you should question yourself on that" Charlie was smiling now. "And my sister! That's a bit harsh Darce. Lizzie's a hell of a lot prettier than my sister"

"Bennet is nothing special, though neither is your sister" Darcy looked round the room in hope to finish the conversation, though noticing Charlie still looking at him intently said "Charlie please just go back to your wonderful partner and enjoy her intelligence, you're wasting your witty comments on me"

Fine Will, I'm just saying" Charlie said over his shoulder as he walked back into the crowd. Will stood there for a moment before also walking off towards the growing crowd.

Lizzie was shaking with anger. She couldn't believe what she had just heard '_how dear he', _she thought as she stalked over to the bar and ordered a dry matinee that_ 'arrogant self-righteous prick, who the hell do he think he is, like he has any right to judge. Sharpness of tongue, oh that prick, and to compare me to Caroline Bingley. Nothing special, like I'm trying to get into him, that fucking asshole'. _She quickly shoot back the drink and ordered another one '_like I am anything like her, the woman that partially throws herself at him every chance she can get, I hate him, oh where the hell is Jane, I want to leave! _

She finished her second drink, and hoped down from the bar, and walked straight into something very solid. It was of course none other than Will Darcy himself He grabbed her before she feel back into the bar

"You!" she said angrily

"Me" he said still holding her shoulder from steadying her. "What about me? Lizzie have you been drinking"

"don't Lizzie me, why don't you go back to calling me Bennet, so you can continue to make yourself feel superior, and yes I have been drinking , hence why I was getting down from the bar" she said getting madder Will looked at her concerned. This made her even more made at him

"Oh please I'm not drunk, I had two drinks and even if I had more than that, it would take awhile to kick in"

"You have had more than two drinks this evening Bennet" he said slightly smiling as he addressed her as she wanted.

Lizzie shook herself out of his grasp and pointed a finger at him "don't try and patronise me Darcy, I'm nothing special, so don't worry about me" she said furiously, feeling all the anger she had for him hit her at once. "Wouldn't want my sharpness of tongue to make you look bad

Will face feel as he realised that she must have over heard their conversation "Lizzie" he tried to speck but she interrupted his speech, "You know what Darcy, and don't worry about it, its fine. It's not like I'm one of your good writers or anything. I'll just work in my small little corner and email you my work. " She said starting to leave. "That way you won't have to struggle to work with me and my nothing special face"

She turned back and said " not that I really give a shit about what you think of me Darcy, so why don't you go off with your darling Caroline Bingley and live your oh so special life together" she then turned and started to walk away

Will reached out and grabbed her as she tried to walk away "Don't touch me" she hissed, as she wrenched her arm out of his grasp, and stormed out of the room.

Will watched her go in disappointment, and then a few minutes later saw Jane hugging Charlie goodbye, and also leaving out the main door

Charlie was soon making his way over to the bar which he leaned on happily next to his best friend "great night ha?" he said cheerfully "I got Jane's number, she agreed to go out with me sometime this week"

"Yeah great night" Will replied miserably, dreading what he was going to face at work the next day.


	4. Chapter 4

Over the next few days, Lizzie did her best to not see Darcy, and Darcy did his best to see Lizzie. All she wanted to do was just as she said, stay in her office and never have to see him. This was difficult of course as they had the 'new' New York campaign to work on together, which Will thought would be the perfect time to apologize to Lizzie, but every time he would try, she would somehow find an excuse and leave the room quickly, before he would even start to explain himself. Will eventually decided to give up and just work professionally. This was hard for him as he couldn't stop thinking about her. Not just because he wanted to apologise but also because he simply could not stop thinking about her.

He did know whether it was because he was disgusted with what he said about her and was trying to remind himself as to why he was wrong, or because he had somehow found her unbelievably beautiful on Monday night, or simply because she was just never around anymore, but somehow he longed to be in her company. To hear her witty comments, granted they were usually trying to insult him. To hear her soft laugh that he always heard whenever someone said a joke. To see the soft smile light her face whenever someone liked her idea. Whenever he found himself thinking these thoughts he would have to shake himself and try and think of something.

Lizzie was quiet happy Darcy no longer trying to talk to her outside of a professional capacity, and was happy to watch Jane and Charlie become slowly infatuated with each other as the week passed by. They had somehow spent a lot of time together, even though they were yet to go on their first date. Jane would always have a reason to come into the office and Charlie would happen to bump into her. Two hour later she would actually see Lizzie or Charlie would come up with some reason to have to call Lizzie at home, again Lizzie got to talk Charlie and hour later.

Charlie had invited Jane over for dinner on Friday night and as they were both very nervous about their first date, they had both separately roped Lizzie in to going too.

On Friday they arrived at Charlie's town house at 6.30pm and were greeted by a happy Charlie who let them in, and lead them into this large kitchen, dining area. They look a seat at the island as he went to stir the fettuccine sauce he was making.

"How are you both" he said turning around excitedly "hope you like pasta, you do don't you?" he asked suddenly looking worried when looking at Jane

"Yes Charlie we both love pasta" Jane said reassuringly "do you need any help?"

"No thank you, I've got everything under control" he said looking around the kitchen happily

"More like he's a control freak in the kitchen and doesn't want you to screw anything up" Lizzie said laughingly to Jane

"That's not what I'm like Jane I swear" Charlie said looking very nervous.

"Hey not a problem with me" Jane said smiling "I don't mind not being in the kitchen"

Charlie and Lizzie both laughed and Charlie went back to the cooking

"Will should be down soon, I think he's just got out of the shower. Don't know what taking him so long"

"What!" Lizzie said shocked "why is Darcy here?"

"Will is stay with me while he gets some renovations done to it at his place" Charlie said stirring the pan.

"Perhaps he's getting is doorways widened" Lizzie said under her breath

"Lizzie!" Jane hissed at her with a shocked look on her face

"Well played Bennet" a voice came from behind them. They all turned to see Will walking through the door, looking casual in dark denim jeans, a blue plaid collar shirt and a open black and grey cardigan "actually I'm just getting it painted , I widened the doorways last time" he said smiling, as he walked behind the bench of the kitchen to open a bottle of wine.

Both Lizzie and Jane were shocked at his understanding of their joke and Jane quietly ask "how did you know what we were talking about"

Will laughed as he replied "my sister uses it on me enough to know when someone else Is also using It on me"

Charlie looked between the three of them rather confused until Will quickly said "you know how George always tells me duck before going through doors, Bennet seems to have the same idea apparently"

Lizzie recovering from her shock of Darcy's relaxed manner said quickly "so you're a prick at home as well as work, good to know you don't just save it specially for us" she said sarcastically "I think I'd get along well with your sister" she said jokingly.

"Yes I think you would" Darcy said suddenly seriously, giving Lizzie an intense look that seemed to stop her heart. He then quickly turned to Jane to offer her a glass of wine, and move through the kitchen with ease, apparently quiet at home. Lizzie still somehow in a daze from Will's piercing look sat quietly, watching the interaction between the other three people in the room and quickly downing her wine.

Lizzie somehow found herself sat at Charlie's table, with another glass of wine, a plate full of fresh fettuccine and Will Darcy sitting opposite her, looking at her intently. She quickly looked down at her food and started to eat. The next time she looked up Will was laughing at something Charlie had said and Jane was smiling. Lizzie just couldn't get over how different Darcy seemed and wished to spend the entire evening watching his new behaviour.

"So Lizzie" Charlie said suddenly turning to her "You are very quiet, how do you like the meal"

Lizzie couldn't help but laugh. As though Charlie was reading her mind, he had to ruin her perfect nigh of Darcy Watching, by actually talking to her. "It's amazing Charlie" she said smiling. She noticed Will looking at her curiously, no doubt wondering what she was laughing about.

Lizzie finally joined the conversation properly and by the time dinner was finished they were onto their second bottle of wine. Charlie took all the plates to the kitchen and returned with a rich chocolate and raspberry mousse that seemed to make everyone quiet, as they enjoyed the delicious dessert. By the end of the dessert everyone at the table seemed to just want to sit back and let the bodies try to digest the wonderful they had just had.

Lizzie feeling like she hadn't contributed enough to the conversation, volunteered to do the dishes, which was quickly followed by Darcy volunteering as well, as he too picked up plate and walked them into the kitchen. This was not noticed by the other two who were walking into the other room as Jane had requested to see Charlie's record collection.

The two worked in silence as Will loaded dishes into the machine and Lizzie filled the sink to clean the other items that could not go into it.

"Lizzie I know you don't want to hear another apology from me" Will said quickly "but can we please just go back to you hating me, without wanting to kill me"

The corner of Lizzie's mouth twitched as she continued to clean dishes though not looking at him. Will grabbed a drying cloth and began to dry.

"I don't expect you to forgive me for what I said, but I hate working this way, and Edward hates the tension in the office that it's causing"

"Oh so your only saying it for Ed" Lizzie said finally turning to look at Will.

"No I'm doing to it because you are probably the best and the worst person to be in an argument with"

She looked at him surly

"Best because you know its good value" he said "and worst because it sure is hard to win" there was a pause and the added "That was meant as a complement by the way"

"Good!" She said stroppy "because I was going to take it as some either way". She then gave a small smile that seemed to make him relax more

"Truce?" he said holding out his hand

"Truce" she said as she accepted his extended hand

The two continued to do the dishes in silence, though this time, both with a small smile on their face.

From the other room they both heard _over the rainbow _begin to play on the record, and both looked up to see Charlie and Jane dancing slowly round the lounge.

"It's her favourite song" Lizzie said quietly

Will looked up at her seeing her somehow looking sad. He quickly picked up a plate covered in bubbles and blew them into her face hoping to cheer her up.

She shrieked playfully and splashed water at him from the sink. The two moved round the kitchen having a war of the water, Lizzie still with her dish gloves on, and Will still holding the dish cloth. Lizzie suddenly stopped, on the other side of the kitchen to Will, hearing _Blue River_ starting to play. "This is my favourite" she said smiling to herself.

Will stood up straighter, neatly folded the cloth, put it on the bench and silently walked up to stand in front of Lizzie. He held out her hand and said, "Will you dance with me?"

Somehow so shocked by this invitation she extended her gloved hand to take his but instead he held her wrist, and gently removed her glove, not taking his eyes of her face the entire time. He removed her other glove and put them on the bench and returned again with an extended hand once more. She took his hand and found herself slowly moving about the dining room, dancing closely to Will Darcy. He said nothing but simply held her close to him, enjoying the feeling of her in his arms.

The music suddenly stopped, awaking the two from their temporary haze. They quickly stepped away from each other, and tried to avoid eye contacted. Lizzie walked quickly to the kitchen, hoping the bench that separated them would help her get over the strange feeling that seemed to full her as they danced. Charlie bounced into the room and demanded they joined them in the other room, completely unaware of what he would have stumbled upon if he had entered just moments before. Still avoiding eye contacted they follow Charlie into the other room, who was holding another bottle of wine in his hands with four glasses.

Jane sitting on one of the couches, looking happily around the room. Charlie joined her on the couch and Will and Lizzie sat on seats at opposite ends of the room. Lizzie gratefully accepted her large glass of wine and sipped at it quickly relaxing more as she drank. As the night went on, they a found themselves back in their usual rhythm and were all joking round as they had been before, though Lizzie and Will still continued to avoid eye contact as much as possible.

Lizzie round midnight found herself rather intoxicated and Jane not being a heavy drinker, also found herself rather drunk and they both decided they were unable drive home.

"Stay here" Charlie said excitedly. Both Jane and Lizzie started to protest but were interrupted "no this is brilliant, you can stay, then you can go with us to this vineyard we are going to tomorrow with my sisters, you can meet them" he said turning to Jane with a anxious look on his face

"Your sister" Jane exclaimed "tomorrow, you want me to meet, I mean Lizzie and I to meet your sisters?"

"Yes why not?" Charlie looked round the room excitingly "Come now Darce, convince them to come"

Will looked up at Lizzie who was now looking at him, then he turned back to Charlie and said "I would not recommend to them to spend a lunch with your sisters" he then turned to Jane and Said "though I would not mind some company to help me endure such things, so please do come" he then returned his gaze to Lizzie making her feel uneasy

"Lizzie what do you think?" Jane ask quickly turning round to Lizzie, who had to retrieve her eyes from Will

"I don't mind Jane, I had no plans for tomorrow so it's really up to you" she said smiling at her sister. The truth is she did mind. She didn't want to have a lunch with Charlie's horrible sisters, who she had already unfortunately meet, but more importantly she didn't wish to spend the night under the same room as Darcy. Lizzie was now relying on Jane's over coursous personality to save them both from such fate, but then remembered her state of intoxication just as Jane said "okay, we would love too, it sounds wonderful"

Lizzie couldn't believe the situation she was in twenty minutes later as she followed Jane who was following Charlie, though herself followed by Will, walked down the hallway on the bottom floor to be shown her room, which happened to be directly under the room Jane would be sleeping in.

"Here we are" Charlie said as he opened the door "Darcy why don't you show Lizzie round while I show Jane to her room upstairs" without waiting for an answer he grabbed Jane's hand and walked back down the hall and up stairs to the next level

"Sure Charlie, no problem" Will said sarcastically as he walked into the room and turned to light on. Lizzie smiled at his new found sense of humour. Will relaxed again when he saw her smile and started to show her round the room.

"So this is the bedroom, bathrooms through there" he said pointing to the door opposite the large bed. "there's extra towels in the cupboard there" pointing to another door " and I'm just down the hall if you need anything" he said point at the wall in the direction that hallway continues down.

Lizzie shivered at the thought of sleeping just down the hall from her editor. Will thinking she was cold said "wait here". He left the room and returned a minute later with a large hoodie and a pair of soccer shorts which he handed to her "something to sleep in just in case you get cold"

Lizzie took the clothes while being shocked at his caring nature but looked up as he walked to the door and turned around holding the door handle behind him "well good night then" he said softly. He looked as if he was going to say something else but thought better of it. He just smiled and walked out closing the door behind him.

"Good night" Lizzie said to the empty room


	5. Chapter 5

Will held her close as they moved slowly round the room. Lizzie could feel the beat of his heart as she leaned against his chest as they danced. She tilted her head up to look at the man she was so close to. He smiled at her as he looked down at her. He then slowly lowered his head to bring the two pairs of lips together.

Lizzie sat bolt right up breathing heavenly struggling to get the image of the dream out of her head. Her heart was beating quickly. '_Why would I kiss Darcy, better yet why would Darcy kiss me, ha it's a funny thought, like I would kiss that stuck up prick. God I feel like I've just had a nightmare, though it's not really much of a nightmare. Fuck off it is! That's got to be the worst nightmare ever'. _ She leaned over to look at the night stand for her phone to see that it was 5.13 am. _ 'Fuck! Why is it so early?' _ She was somewhat thirsty so she quietly got out of bed and tip toed up the hall into the living area. Walking through the lounge towards the kitchen, she stopped in her tracks as she saw a beam of light from the moon outside reflect on a guitar leaning behind one of the couches.

Unable to resist she sat down with it's a plucked some strings to happily find it to be in tune. Making herself comfortable she started to play a song enjoying the feeling of a guitar being in her hands.

She gasped as she looked up to see a dark figure standing in the frame of the doorway. "The eagles?" the figure asked. Lizzie started to breathe again when she realised who it was.

"Yeah, it one of my favourites" she said as she relaxed back into the chair. "I'm sorry if I woke you"

The light flicked on to show the figure to be Will, standing in long cotton pyjamas bottoms and a hoodie that was half zipped up, indicating to Lizzie that he sleep shirtless. Her eyes looked over his rather muscular chest with great admiration, thoughts which quickly bought back the memory of her dream, bringing colour to her checks, forcing her eyes back to him

"You didn't wake me" he said moving across the room to stand next to her chair "I've always had trouble sleeping away from home; I get up often when I'm here. Why are you up?"

"I…I…I had a dream" she stammered embarrassed at the thought of her dream. He stood there looking down at her for a minute or so as if he was trying to figure out her dream then he suddenly said "would you like some hot chocolate?"

"What" she said rather confused which seemed to suffice as an answer as he moved into the kitchen causing Lizzie to abandon the guitar in her hands and move cautiously into the other room. There he was moving quietly through the kitchen pulling out a pot from one of the cupboard, then turning towards the fridge to look for ingredients

Lizzie slowly moved through the room and stopped to sit on one of the stools on the island where Will was now working. They were both silent for some time until there was a thick dark liquid in the pot which will was now stirring, when he quickly looked up and asked

"Have you always protected her, like you do now?"

"Jane, I mean" he said as Lizzie simply looked at him confused "I mean, she's older then you right? Shouldn't she be protecting you?"

"What makes you think I'm protecting her" Lizzie questioned defensively

"Why are you here, on one of their dates, she can't still need a chaperone can she"

"Why are you here? Charlie's a big boy" she replied again defensively

"I live here! And don't try change the subject!" Will started to pour the dark syrup like liquid into small mugs. "What was up before, with the music, you looked so sad for her?"

Lizzie took the mug of hot chocolate that he handed to her, while looking at him intently "why do you care" she ask curiously

" I'm just like you" he said before taking a sip of his drink, then moving away to get something out of the cupboard, before turning back to look at her. "Charlie's like a brother to me, I protect him just like you do with Jane and if there's something going on with Jane id like to know about it, or at least id like Charlie to know about. Chilli?"

Lizzie looked down at the jar of powder in his hand and then back up to his face "chilli? Are you crazy?"

"Just try it" he said impatiently, quickly sprinkling some into her cup before she could move her cup away. She looked at him in disgusted.

"Please, just try it, it's nice" he said patiently. He returned to their conversation "so what's up with her" he asked as he moved round the kitchen to sit down on the couch on the other side of the room.

"What, you think she might be crazy like me or something" Lizzie asked, swivelling round in her seat.

"You're not so bad" Will said shrugging his shoulders.

"Wow Darce, Carful there" Lizzie said surprised as she too moved across the room to join him "that was almost like a complement"

"Almost" he said smirking. "So Jane?"

Lizzie sighed before pulling her feet up underneath her, making herself more comfortable "Jane is fine, I guess" she said unsurely, which only lead Will to look even more confused. Lizzie sighed again more heavily.

"we just had some stuff going on when we were growing up and Jane was really protective of all of us but no one was protecting her, so I always have, I guess" she looked at him expecting him to inquire about the "stuff", but when he continued to stare at her she quickly said "Jane's can be a bit over courses sometime that's all. It may seem like she's not that interested in Charlie but she's just really good at hiding her feeling. She's learnt to guard her heart, we all have"

Will expecting here to elaborate continued to look at her puzzled, only to be stared back at without an emotion on her face "oaky" he said quietly. They sat in silence for a while before Will asked how long she had been playing the guitar for. This lead into a pleasant conversation about music, which surprising to both was something they both agreed on due to having the same taste in music.

At ten to six Lizzie stood to take their mug to the kitchen, biding Will good morning, she then turned to back to her room to shower.

"Hey wait" Will said as he stood up grinning "you never said if like the Chilli in your coco, what did you think"

Lizzie turned with a smirk on her face "well Darcy, I can only describe it as, well just like you"

"Meaning" will ask rather confused.

She simply laughed and turning back before leaving down the hall said "that's for me to know and for you to never find out"


End file.
